Look outside the Box
by An-Everlasting-Smile
Summary: Bella is a 23 year old that works with her best friend Alice in Alice's interior decorating company. Having been the subject of too many of Alice's blind date disasters Bella takes the advice of another friend and delves into the world of online dating. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to find her other half. Youngella Olderward M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**My second attempt at writing..**

**This fan fiction is just a fast paced little love story. Warning does feather Older Edward and younger Bella. So if you don't like those sort of stories, then this wont be for you. Rated M for later Chapters.**

Story line

Bella is a 23 year old that works with her best friend Alice in Alice's interior decorating company. Having been the subject of too many of Alice's blind date disasters Bella takes the advice of another friend and delves into the world of online dating. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to find her other half. Youngella Olderward M for future chapters

Chapter 1

I want a relationship with a man who actually loves me for who I am, and who I can love for who they are. Ok so I'm still a little sceptical that nice guys exist given my last experience even if it was a few months ago. It doesn't mean that I have given up all together on the male species but lets just say that guys my age just don't seem to run on the same wave length as me.

Sitting in bed with my laptop, I skull down the rest of my glass of wine before loading up the dating site Rose recommended to me.

What type of man would I like to meet. If I put that I'm 23 in search for a man of 30 or over I'm sure it will attract the wrong kind of man. What if I lie and say I'm 30 looking for a man that's 30 or over that should weasel out the duds that are just looking for a young easy girl. I let out a giggle at the irony that I'm wanting to meet someone faithful yet I'm already lying about my age. I guess at least I'm younger than what I'm saying.

Ok so here goes nothing.

Name: Bella

Sex: Female

Age: 30

I can help but giggle typing that in.. The wine must be well and truly working me into my tipsy stage now.

Profession: Personal Assistant

State: Seattle

Likes: Cooking, Travelling, Art, Music, Reading, Walking

Dislikes: Turkish Delight, chic flicks, Salad (on its own)

Describe yourself: I'm an only child, I'm clumsy and I blush far too easily. I work with my best friend and I draw and paint in my spare time. I can't stand shopping I'm more of the walk in, get what I want and walk out, kind of shopper. I would rather spend that time searching for amazing cafés and restaurants that no one knows about.

Looking for: I honestly don't know. I don't want to make a list of must haves and mustn't haves.

Photo(s):

Crap, that's right I have to attach a photo. But won't it be obvious that I'm not 30? Oh I know. Alice took a photo of me a few months ago when we went to La Push, I'm wearing a light blue sun-dress and my hair is down in beachy waves and I'm trying to hide my face from Alice's happy snaps, I think it makes me seem a little older.

Ok.. Here goes. I press save to my profile and go and pour myself another glass of wine to ease my nerves.

"Wake me up, before you go go!"

Urgh.. Whose calling me so early?!

"Hello?" I mutter into my phone.

"Bbbeelllllaaaaahhh! Don't tell me I woke your lazy butt up!?" Alice says with a little giggle.

"Far out Alice.. It's way to early and before you ask no I'm not going shopping with you" I grumble rolling over and shielding my eyes from the sun.

"It's 10.30am Bella hardly 5am in the morning" she laughs. "Come on Bella I need your advice on some clothes!" She sulks. I know if I could see her I would be looking at her tell-tale pout.

"Nope. Sorry I'm dubbing this day 'National Bella stays in bed day' " I laugh snuggling into my blankets. "Besides, you and I both know you don't need my advice, you just want me to be your excuse for Jasper when he asks why you've bought more clothes" I giggle.

"Bella, he doesn't give me that look when I say I had to get you some new clothes for a date" she grumbles.

"Yeah because he feels bad about the blind dates you keep setting up with his friends or co-workers.." I reply forcing my body to sit up on the bed as I rub my head.

"Bella... Pretty please...?" She begs.

"Nope, your on your own Alice" I laugh as I hear her stomp her foot.

"Your no fun, I'm gonna have to start interviewing for a new Best friend" she taunts.

"Alright I might even find a few applicants to fill my place for you" I say back trying to hold in my laughs.

"That's not nice Bella" she sooks.

"Alright well I'm going to get off the phone so you can pester Rose" I reply.

"Ok, have a boring day in bed!" She taunts hanging up. I can't help but love that little ball of energy. We couldn't be more different but she's the first person I would call if I needed someone.

I stagger out of bed stopping to stretch out and regain my balance. Going into my kitchen I get myself a tall glass of water and some pain relief to rid me of my slight hangover.

Swallowing the last drop of water I put my glass on the sink and look at my wine glass and the 2 empty bottles of wine on my bench. I don't remember drinking that much last night. I gasp as the memories start flooding back.

"Shit!" I mutter to myself rushing back to my bedroom. My laptop battery dead so I quickly plug it in to charge as I pace around my room. Holy shit, I actually did it.. Has anyone shown interest. Oh my god. I should take it down, I'm an idiot. I should just meet people out and about like a normal person but I'm not the type of person that hangs out at clubs and bars. My laptop shrills to life and I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I hop on my bed and put it on my lap. I quickly load the site and log in and I'm shocked to see I have 26 messages.

Wow! I open the first message and it's so terrible it makes me laugh

_'Hey baby, looking for a good time? You've found your man!'_

I stop reading to laugh, once I can finally get my laughter under control I quickly delete the oh so tempting offer and look through the other messages. A lot are similar to the first, I even get a request from a couple that want to bring another woman into their sex life. Wtf? No thanks. I'm just about to go get some breakfast when a bell-like chime signals I have a new message. Ok, just one more and then I'm getting something to eat. I click open and read.

_'Hi Bella,_

_I really don't know what I'm meant to say without it sounding creepy but I'd like to get to know you a little better, maybe have a chat sometime? _

_Kind Regards_

_Edward'_

Edward huh.. You don't hear that name often. I click on the link to his profile & immediately start choking on air. Oh my god! He is gorgeous! Wow! Surely that can't be what he really looks like, I mean I'm sure some lucky woman would have snatched him up already. He is sitting at what looks to be a bar, white long sleeve shirt rolled up at the sleeve and leaving the top two buttons open. His hair a dishevelled masterpiece as it sticks out in all directions and manages to look delectable enough to run your hands through it. But that's not what grabbed me first. His emerald eyes staring right at me, piercing my soul. If anything he seems a little sad in this picture, a small smile plays on his lips hinting at his forced pose for the photo.. Ok let's see.. I scroll down and read his stats.

Name: Edward

Sex: Male

Age: 36

Profession: Composer

State: Seattle

Likes: Music, Dogs, Family, Reading

Dislikes: Country music, Cats, Celery

Describe yourself: I have a younger brother who is the best guy I know. Music is what I live and breathe, I couldn't imagine a life without it. I'm also a dog lover, I have 1 German Shepard named Bear and a border collie named Lacey.

Looking for: Someone who gets me.

**That's Chapter 1, I am hoping to update Chapter 2 in the next day or so. Please review. Reviews make me gloriously happy, and motivate me to work faster! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**A massive thank you to everyone who has already checked out the fist crhapter. Without further a do I give you... Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Well Edward, you've definitely caught my attention. Should I message him right now? Does it seem too desperate replying so soon after he sent it. Maybe he's just as anxious as me though, oh stuff it! It's what I joined this site for.

_Hi Edward,_

_Haha you were not creepy at all. Most un-creepy message I've received in fact. I would definitely like to chat to you more if you want. Looking forward to hearing from you._

_Bella_

There, that wasn't so hard! I'm so nervous, wow. Is it like this all the time? Adrenalin junkies just need to sign up to dating sites. Alright I need to distract myself instead of waiting around like a stalker. I go to the kitchen and toast a bagel and just finish spreading on some cream cheese when I hear the ding altering me to a new message. I stuff one half of the bagel into my mouth with as much elegant grace as I could muster in my excitement, and I grab the second piece in one hand and a bottle of water in the other while I sprint back to my bedroom. I quickly finish the bagel in my mouth before I look at my new message.

_Hi Bella,_

_I've got to say I didn't expect to have a response so soon, and I don't mean that as a bad thing, if anything it's a relief! :) ... I guess an easy way to get to know you better would be a game of 20 questions, would that be ok?_

_Edward_

I'm quick to type my response.

_Absolutely! Fire away Edward :)_

I click send and finish the rest of my breakfast still staying out on my bed while I await his response. I don't have to wait long before I hear a new message come through.

_Ok great! :) would you mind if we use the instant messenger on the site rather than emailing back and forward?_

Instant messenger hmm. I quickly check it out and realize that you can have a web-cam on or off. I guess I don't mind as long as I'm not on camera, I'll have to make sure I make more of an effort into my appearance for something like that

_Yeah sure, I'll open it up now :)_

I quickly invite him for a chat and straight away he accepts and quickly types.

Edward: Hi :)

Bella: Hi :D

Edward: I guess I'll get started on those questions.. Ok well as cliché as this might be.. What is your favorite color?

Bella: Haha well I'm torn between blue and green. Do I ask you a question now or do you ask me 20 questions first?

Edward: no, by all means ask me something :)

Bella: ok well.. What do you compose exactly?

Edward: I compose classical music on piano. I help produce song with others as-well, but mainly I work on my own. Hmm I'll try to think of something less cliché. How about.. What is your passion in life?

Bella: Wow! That's impressive. I can't imagine writing my own music from scratch, that's an incredible talent to have. Um I guess my passion would be art. I have always drawn and painted. More realism than anything else, it's a great escape when your stressed or just in need of a distraction. So Edward.. I see your dislikes all start with C.. Have a problem with things starting with C? Lol

Edward: Well I would love to see your work sometime, my mum paints when she gets the chance, she said it brings her back to earth. Wow I didn't even notice that. I guess I should admit now that I didn't write-up my profile. My little brother made this for me after I told him not to, but I guess I do have a slight aversion to things starting with C although my last name is Cullen :)

Bella: Haha your brother hey? Sneaky! lol I made mine after being fed up with my best friend setting me up on blind dates. Each one was worse than the one before. So I banned her from any more. A friend of mine actually recommended the site, she met her boyfriend on here and hasn't looked back. Your question Mr. Cullen :)

Edward: Wow so formal Bella ;) my Mom has tried to get me to go on a few dates with some 'nice girls' I honestly think she's afraid that I won't give her any grandchildren haha. Another question hmmm.. What's your favourite food?

Bella: She seems like great mom, just wanting to see her son happy ;) my favorite food, well I don't know if I have an absolute favourite but I love tasting different cuisines, I love home-made food & family run cafés and restaurants. I think that someone's love and care shows through their passion. So the most special recipes I find are ones that have been passed down through generations. I don't know, I'm just weird like that :-/

Edward: I don't find that weird at all. It's kind of refreshing to hear a different view. I never really thought about it like that :)

Bella: I love to cook, I guess you could call it another passion. Or surviving in style ;).. Ok question for you... What's your all time favorite song?

Edward: that would have to be Claire De Lune by Debussy. I've always associated it with happy memories and it's a very beautifully composed piece. I can't fault anything about the song. What about you? What's your favourite song?

Bella: I love Claire de lune, it's lovely :) my Mom used to listen to it when I was younger. I would have to say Sound of Silence - Simon & Garfunkel. It's haunting yet weirdly relaxing. Also when you really listen to the lyrics it's tell an incredible story.

Edward: Wow, I haven't heard that song in ages, I whole heartedly agree it's a great song! I think it's your turn to fire out a question Miss Bella :)

Bella: Why.. how formal of you Edward ;) Ok I know.. Take this as you will but.. What are you wearing? ;)

Edward: Why Bella, I never.. How inquisitive of you! Hmm hold on one second.

I wait patiently wondering what's going on, I reach over to my bedside table and take a few sips of my water before placing the bottle back. Turning my head a glorious sight greets me. Edward in a Beatles shirt and distressed jeans, my mouth hits the floor as I look at the small hint of his chin and mouth in the photo, a glorious five o'clock shadow and a timid smile. I have goosebumps from how amazing he is.

Edward: Thought it would be easier to take a quick photo :) what about you Bella, what are you wearing?

Bella: Oh man, do I have to be honest or can I quickly change and pretend?

Edward: Nope, I wanna know even more now :D

Bella: ok hold on.

Edward: holding on...

I quickly get my camera on my phone and try to take a more flattering shot if my batman pj's which consist of my black singlet with the black and yellow bar symbol and my canary yellow shorts with little black bats all over them. I make sure my face is only showing the amount his was and it's just showing my wavy bed hair that falls below my waist. I send the photo and quickly start typing.

Bella: ok the secrets out... I am batgirl! :)

I wait patiently biting my lip.. has he seen it? He hasn't replied..

Bella: Edward?

Shit, he hates it.. He probably thinks what self-respecting 30-year-old woman in still in pjs at 11.30am and Batman ones at that.

Bella: I should have changed :-/

Edward: Sorry! I'm here ;) I just wasn't expecting that lol but I say that in the best way. Batman was my favourite action hero growing up and I still love watching all the movies! Definitely 2 thumbs up from me :D

Bella: Haha good, the secrets out :) I'm a big batman fan :) alright what about.. What's something no one knows about you, not even your family?

Edward: Hmmm wow, you keep asking all the best questions that I can't think of :).. Can I be honest? Even if it makes me look bad?

Bella: of course, I won't judge scouts honor ;)

Edward: well honestly.. I'm lonely. I feel like I have to pretend to be someone I'm not in order to make others happy. Sorry to put such a serious note to this but yeah that's something I try to hide.

Bella: thank you for telling me, if anything it makes you feel more like a real person instead of some ridiculously handsome music extraordinaire ;) I think that if this is the real you then everyone else is blind deaf and dumb to not like you for who you are.

Edward: thank you, I promise it's the real me :) you think I'm handsome?

Bella: no, I said ridiculously handsome lol. Surely you must know that, I'm having a hard time understanding how someone like you would want to talk to a plain Jane like me.

Edward: Are you serious? You must not see yourself clearly, your beautiful Bella, a natural beauty. The smile in your profile photo struck me, and I just had to know you. I'm going to hold off on asking the same question you did before because it seems like I'm stealing all of yours :) if you could do anything tomorrow, what would it be? I mean anything, and you could go anywhere.

Bella: I'm in a full blush now, while I don't believe you I'm still flattered :) hmm if I could do anything anywhere I wanted tomorrow... I would go somewhere like Italy or France where I would spend the day curled up with a good book while I ate delectable food and sipped amazing coffee :)

Edward: That sounds heavenly, I've been to France & Italy, it's incredible over there, have you been?

Bella: Unfortunately no, I hope to very soon though I can almost smell the freshly roasted coffee. You just asked me 2 questions mister, now I get to ask you 2 back ;)

Edward: Damn, I didn't even notice alright hit me with your best shot.

Bella: Pat Benetar really Edward?.. Haha alright..for your 2 questions I give you a truth. I'm worried that this will turn you away but I would rather tell you now while we are getting to know one another.. Sorry to take such a serious note again, but I'm not 30..

Edward: oh ok? Are you older?

Bella: no younger..

Edward:that's alright so are you more like 28,29?

Bella: more like 23...

**Dun Dun DUNNNN! Oooohhh how will Edward take this new information? What do you guys think of Edward and Bella's interaction so far?**

**Review my pretties and I shall reward you with Updates! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Here's an extra long Chapter just for you guys ;)**

Chapter 3

I don't see a response from Edward...

That's it, I ruined it, he's going to hate that I lied.. I continue to hold my breath and watch the screen for a few moments before I cave and message him first.

Bella: I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I just wanted to let you know.

Edward: I uh, I'm honestly speechless.

Edward: Can I ask why you would pretend to be 30?

Bella: I've dated guys my age and I just feel like they are too immature. All of my friends are a bit older than me so I just thought maybe I would have better luck with a man who was older than me too. I wanted to meet someone who actually appreciates me and not a boy who will hump anything that walks by or happens to glance in their direction. Sorry I'm babbling, It's just.. I really like you Edward. I hope I haven't ruined our chat.

Edward: I'm not angry if that's what you think.. . I mean in your photo you look younger than 30 but I never would have guessed you were 23. I guess I just don't know how to feel. I mean I'm 36 Bella, that's a lot older than you and I'll be turning 37 in a few months. I feel like some decrepit old man in comparison to you.

Bella: I honestly have no problem with your age Edward. If anything this has been the best conversion I have ever had with any man and I only met you an hour ago. I understand if it's not something you can look past, I'm sorry I deceived you. I just didn't want to meet guys that were specifically looking for a younger woman, so that I knew that they wanted to get to know me for me..

Edward: I guess I can see where your coming from. Sorry I didn't mean to make you anxious. Getting to know you has only made me like you so much more. I'm ok with it. It just might take me a little to get used to.

Bella: That's understandable. I can leave you alone if you like?

Edward: Nope, I still want to chat if you don't mind :)

Bella: Of course I don't :)

Edward: Would you mind if we put on our web-cams? It's completely fine if you don't :)

Bella: I guess you already know I'm Batgirl so it can't get anymore embarrassing right?

Edward: Haha definitely nothing to be embarrassed about :D

He sends an invite for web-cam and I hesitate before finally clicking accept. It takes a while for the video to show and I adjust the laptop so it's on my stand on my bed rather than on my lap. Edward shows up on my screen and he is even more handsome than his photo. He runs his hand through his hair which I'm sure is a nervous habit and then stops to watch his computer screen. My cheeks burn up and I timidly smile and do a small wave at my camera. Edward immediately smiles and does the same.

Edward: do you have a microphone?

Bella: yes it's built into my laptop :)

He sends me an invite to use the microphone and after a little crackling and tweaking on both sides I hear Edward's voice for the first time.

"Ok I think it's working.. Hi Bella" he says with a small wave and a smile. His voice is like pure honey, and I think I just melted into a little puddle.

"Hi Edward" I say smiling and pushing my hair out the way.

"I uh, don't know what to say" he chuckles nervously.

"That makes two of us I guess" I say smiling.

I see one of his dogs in the window behind him.

"Is that one of your dogs behind you?" I ask watching the dog jump up and down.

"Oh yeah that's Lacey, she's a ball of energy" he says looking over his shoulder.

"She's gorgeous, she looks so happy" I say grinning as I watch her barking at Edward for attention.

"She wants to come inside, I'm sitting in her spot, do you mind I just quickly let her in?" he laughs

"No, by all means" I say grabbing a sip of my water. I watch him smile and stand up. Wow those jeans for him perfectly, he's a walking god I swear! He steps out of view from the camera and I watch Lacey run in the same direction. 2 seconds later she come barrelling onto the seat panting and wagging her tail.

"I was sitting there Lacey.." Edward grumbles walking back over and pushing Lacey over so he can sit.

"Sorry she's a bit of a seat hog" he laughs getting comfortable again.

"She's beautiful, she looks so soft too" I smile watching Lacey look at the computer and start sniffing the screen.

"I think she likes you Bella. She's licking you on the screen" he laughs

"Hi Lacey! Are you being a good girl?" I ask leaning into the screen a little watching her ears perk up as I spoke. She wags her tail before looking at Edward.

"Haha she's being as good as she will ever be" he says rubbing the top of her head as she watches the screen.

"Didn't you say you had 2 dogs?" I ask watching their interaction.

"Yeah I do, the other one is Bear, he's around here somewhere. Probably sleeping" he chuckles.

"Hey I can't judge, in still in my pjs, I guess I'm having a lazy day today" I smile pointing at my pjs and shrugging my shoulders

"Do you have the weekend off?" He asks patting Lacey.

"Yeah I have weekends off work, how about you?" I ask

"I work from home so I don't have set days off, I just take each day as it comes" he says shrugging.

"Wow, that's lucky, do you enjoy it?" I reply getting more comfortable.

"Yes and no. I love music, it's what I've always wanted to do in life so I guess that's rewarding. But sometimes when it's just me and the dogs it can get a bit lonely. I go out occasionally but I'm not exactly a party animal" he smirks

"Do you mind me asking how long it's been since your last relationship? Sorry if I'm prying too much, you can tell me to mind my own business" I chuckle.

"No I don't mind, I was engaged 3 years ago we were together for 6 years. I've been on a few blind dates since then but I guess I know that I'm looking for more." He smiles sadly. "How about you? When was your last relationship?" He asks watching me on his computer.

"It was about 5 months ago, we were together for a year and a half before I walked in on him and a friend from my work in our bed. I guess I knew I didn't love him the way I should, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Hardly a 6 year relationship but I guess I've never found someone who wants the same thing I want." I shrug slowly looking back at Edward. He has a frown on his face as he thinks.

"He was an idiot. I can't understand that. He definitely didn't deserve you" he says.

"Well he obviously wasn't happy and it took us breaking up for me to realize I wasn't happy either. I guess everything happens for a reason though" I say smiling "Do you mind me asking why you and your ex called off the wedding?" I ask watching him. He looks so sad. "Shit, I didn't mean to pry, you don't have to tell me I'm just too nosey for my own good" I say with a grimace.

"No it's ok, It's just not something I really talk about. Um ..I'll keep it short. She didn't want a family and I did, she got pregnant a few months before our wedding and I only found out because I found a document stating she had gone through with an abortion" he says looking down at his hands.

"What? Oh my god Edward. I'm so sorry. I can't believe she would just hide that from you especially when it involved an innocent child..I could never imagine the pain that would have caused you, that's terrible" I say trying to hold back my tears.

"It's ok Bella, I've had time to come to terms with it. I just always wanted a family of my own.. I've always pictured being able to teach my children to read or play piano" he says with a fairway look.

"I.. I..." I can't even finish my sentence before the tears I was trying to hold back fall down my cheeks.

"Bella? Oh please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry.." He says coming close to the camera as if he could reach out to wipe away my tears.

"It's just.. How.. How could someone do that to you?" I sniffle into my wrist.

"It's ok swee... Bella, some women just aren't cut out to be Moms, and it doesn't mean I would love any child I have any less, if anything I will love them tenfold.." He says watching me try to regain my composure.

"I know you will. You will be a great father, I can already see how much you care, they will be very lucky to have a father like you" I sniffle and wipe my eyes again smiling.

"I'm going to ask you something and it's gonna seem crazy but, I'm going to throw caution to the wind and ask anyway. Would you like to maybe have coffee with me tomorrow?" He asks and I think I can see a blush forming on his cheeks. I'm shocked and excited both at the same time. Yes I just met this beautiful man today but I can see myself easily falling for him.

"I would love to.." I say my smile slowly bursting into a full-blown grin.

"Really?" He asks stunned

"Yes really" I chuckle " I'm not letting this chance pass me by" I say giggling.

"That's such a beautiful sound" he says looking into his camera. I immediately blush of course.

"So Bella, can I pick you up? Or would you prefer to meet somewhere? I mean we can go anywhere you want, I really don't mind" he rushed out all flustered.

"Edward" I say watching him stop and look at me "I'm happy with anything really, we could literally sit on a park bench and I would be happy" I giggle watching him already thinking.

"Um ok I'll think of something" he grins "would you mind if I pick you up?" He asks shyly

"Not at all, I'll type in my address for you just one second..." I say typing my address in. "There.. If you buzz me I'll know when your here" I smile

"Wow, that's not that far from me, I'm only 10 minutes away" he smiles "it's a small world" he says patting Lacey as she rests her head in his lap.

"Huh, I guess it is, what time did you want for me to be ready to go?" I ask

"Would it be too eager of me to say 10am?" He asks cringing.

"Haha not at all you worry far too much Edward. I'm ecstatic you're just as keen to meet as I am" I say reassuringly. He breathes out what seems like a sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how much my heart is pumping. I don't think I've ever felt so nervous and excited all at once." He grins a panty dropping smile and I swoon again at how lucky I am to get the chance to know him.

"I think I do.. my hearts beating a million thumps a minute" I say resting my hand over my heart.

"Oh here he comes" Edward says watching his dog come around behind him. He scruffs Bears head and I can't help but notice how big the dog is.

"Woah! He's a big dog" I say in awe.

"Yeah I named him Bear because when he was a pup he had these massive bear paws" he grins as Bear licks the side of his face.

"Hi Bear!" I say waving and smiling. Bear immediately turns to my voice and sniffs the screen and camera.

"Oh you're a beautiful boy" I gush watching him as he swiped Edward and Lacey with his big waggling tail. He lets out a single big bark and continues to sniff the screen.

"Alright move along, I want to talk to her too ya big lug" Edward says trying to push him out the way.

"Yuck Bear, did you have to get you slobber all over my laptop?" He asks rhetorically before rushing off and coming back with tissues.

"Sorry Bella." He says wiping down his laptop "Bear isn't exactly known for his manners" he grins at me before getting seated again.

"You have gorgeous dogs Edward, you can see how happy they are" I say watching them fight over spots on the couch.

"They really seem to like you! They haven't even seen you in person yet" he gushes.

"I like them too" I say. I hear the ringing of a phone and watch as Edward retrieves his cell from his pocket.

"Sorry Bella do you mind if I quickly grab this, I won't be long I promise" he asks watching for my reaction.

"No of-course answer it I'm fine, I can speak to you later if you want" I say. Even as I said the words I felt anxious to say goodbye to him.

"No! Please I won't be long I'm even going to put it on speaker phone" he laughs

"You don't have to do that, I'll stay I promise" I laugh watching him answer his cell.

"Hey, what's up?" He says holding his phone in front of him.

"Hi Edward, it's your Mother, you know the one you never make the time to see" his mother says scalding him.

**So guys... What do we think of this latest development? I will warn you.. I'm quite allergic to reviews.. It makes me break out in updates! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**So I have been a busy girl, couldn't stop writing so I am posting 1 more chapter for this week. I think you guys will like this chapter, I know I do!**

Chapter 4

"Haha Hi Mom. I hardly neglect you, we spoke a few days ago" he says winking at me.

"You know I worry about you Edward.. Now are you going to come to dinner tomorrow night?" She asks. I feel like I'm intruding on such a personal moment, I hold my giggles in with my hands. Edward watches me and smiles.

"Edward? Are you there?" She asks again

"Yeah sorry Mom I got a distracted what did you say?" He says smiling and looking at his cell.

"I said, are you coming to dinner tomorrow?" She finishes.

"I uh might not be able to make tomorrow's dinner" he says with knowing eyes at me. I quickly start waving at him through the screen mouthing 'don't cancel it because of me'. He just smiles wider.

"But I was hoping to introduce you to Jane, Maria's daughter, you know the Hairdresser" she gushes.

"I already told you that I'm not letting you set me up with anymore of your friends daughters Mom" he says winking at me before he smirks and continues "Besides I can't come tomorrow because I happen to have plans with a beautiful woman" he grins at my shocked face.

"What?! Who is it? Do I know her? What does she do? When can I meet her?!" His Mom rushes out. My blush heats my cheeks as I watched Edwards mischievous face.

"Mom settle down, I'm not going to feed you any information sticky beak, and don't even think of trying to come over to hound me" he jokes watching my shocked face. He just told his Mom about me. He must really like me, I feel like a giddy school girl getting asked to prom by her crush! I let out a giggle at their banter with one another.

"What was that? Is she with you now! Oh my God Edward ask her to come to dinner!" She says excitedly.

"I want her to myself first, but I'll let her know you said hi" he says laughing.

"Did your brother know about this! I swear I'll smack him six ways from Sunday if he knew and didn't tell me!" She says

"Relax Mom no-one knew and we only just met" he laughs "I'm going to hang up now, I'll call you soon" he says

"No wait! Tell me about her! Edward! Don't hang up !" She yells

"I love you Mom" he says

"Don't you dare Edward Anthony Cu..." He hangs up before she can finish her threat.

"So that was my mother" he laughs "She means well, but you can see why I can't stand her meddling with my love life" he grimaces.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" I laugh

"Sorry if I went too far, I just thought it would be funny to tease her about something she didn't know for once" he grins.

"You certainly succeeded, she sounds lovely" I say watching him lift his brow "I mean maybe when she's not trying to set you up with Jane" I finish laughing.

"Yeah she can be a bit over the top but I love her, she's always been there for my brother and I" he says.

"So.. You won't be able to make dinner huh?" I say watching him

"Yeah I mean, not that I expect you to, you know hang out that long but I just wanted to keep my day open I don't know" he says scratching his head.

"It's fine, I'm pretty excited about tomorrow I kinda want it to hurry up already and we've only been talking for.." I pause to look at the clock "wow is it 3pm already!?"

"Yeah I guess it is, can't believe we've talked for around 4 hours already" he laughs. Just then I hear my stomach growl.

"Guess I'm hungry" I say laughing patting my tummy.

"Me too, hang on just a sec" he says typing away on his laptop.

"Ok.." I say waiting, well I should say staring. He is one handsome man, I can see a five o'clock shadow peeking out and his hair is wild from combing his hand through it. You can tell he is older but he doesn't look 36, I would have guessed maybe 30 max.

"Ok.. Done" he says clicking a few times and smiling to himself. "Lunch has been ordered" he says looking into the camera and smiling.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

"I uh, took the liberty of ordering us pizza" he says pausing for my reaction.

"What? Edward, you didn't have to do that!" I say pleading through the laptop.

"It's actually for a more selfish reason.." He says "I didn't want to have to say goodbye yet"

"Same here, although I really should change out of my pjs" I say glancing at myself.

"Yeah I actually was thinking if you don't mind, do you want to take a quick 10 minute break for any bathroom and drink needs and meet back in time for pizza?" He asks shyly.

"That sounds perfect I could use a quick shower so by all means, and uh thank you, for the pizza" I say.

"Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine. Alright I'm going to try to rush this, ready?" He says looking at his watch.

"I'm ready.." I reply feeling the adrenaline rush through me readying me for a mad dash into the bathroom.

"Ok.. 3...2...1...WAIT!" He yells. I quickly halt and perch myself half on my bed so my head is in view.

"This isn't goodbye.." Edward says grinning watching me try to hold still.

"Haha ok promise, I'll even leave our session running" I say winking.

"Great.. Alright..3..2..1 BREAK!" He says rushing off leaving his dogs in a state of confusion as to what the rush was.

I start stripping before I even make it to my bathroom and I rush through my shower quickly washing my hair and washing my face. I quickly brush my teeth and I instantly feel human again. I nearly trip trying to put on my underwear and I can't stop myself from trying to impress Edward, what should I wear? I look through my wardrobe completely appalled by my selection. I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to hard but I don't want to put on my tracky dacks either. Ok, what about my jean shorts and a 3/4 sleeve light gray top.. I rush to put them on and quickly look at the time, I have 3 minutes left.. I quickly blow dry my hair, I haven't stopped smiling since I last spoke to him. Wow I can already feel how attached to him I've become in the space of a few short hours. My cheeks are flushed and I quickly swipe on a bit of mascara and some lip balm. I adjust my hair slightly and I hear a knock on my door. My stomach grumbles at the thought of food "Just a sec!" I yell and I run to the door I swing the door open and my jaw nearly hits the floor. Standing before me in the flesh is none other than Edward, with a shy smile and his hand in his hair.

"I uh, I..." He stammers out, watching my reaction. I'm stunned I can't even form words.. He is here and he looks even more incredible in person, and the smell, I just want to smother myself in him.

"I'm sorry" he says "I don't know what came over me, I really never do anything like this I just... Well talking to you and getting to know you just made me want to see you even earlier. God, I'm an idiot, I should go.." He says taking a step back. I don't even think I just jump into his arms and kiss him with everything I have. One hand holding his shoulder while the other reaches into the hair on the nape of his neck. I'm just about to stop when he grips the back of my thigh and cradles me to his chest with his other hand on my back intensifying the kiss. I moan and he uses the opportunity to peak his tongue into my mouth. Our mouths dance in a delicious tango, not wanting to break apart. He lets out a panty dropping moan and I thank god he is already holding me because it would have made my knees buckle. He pushes me into the wall just inside my doorway and I feel just how excited he is, he lets out another deep moan as I grind against him putting everything I have into the kiss. Finally he breaks the kiss taking deep breaths and leaning into the side of my neck near my shoulder.

"Bella.." His breath tickles my skin and he's still holding me steady against the wall. I'm drunk on our kisses to the point that I start to giggle. I try to hold it in but he's already felt my body convulsing. He lifts his head in confusion and I quickly clap a hand over my mouth, it does nothing and eventually I give up all together and hug him trying muffle my laugh on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't think my kisses are laughable" he laughs into my hair.

"No not at all, you're an incredible kisser, it's just.. I can't believe I just jumped you.. I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" I laugh whole-heartedly and finally lean back enough to look at his face. He's smiling looking into my eyes.

"Your even more beautiful in person" he murmurs studying me. A cough breaks our moment when the pizza man smiles awkwardly at us.

"Someone order pizza?" The guy asks, his cheeks bloom full red just like I'm sure mine are. Edward slowly lowers me.

"Ah yeah, that's us.." He says running his hand through his hair again.

"I have 1 large Pepperoni 1 large Hawaiian, 1 large Meatlover, and a garlic bread" he says looking for Edwards approval that the order is correct.

"Yep, thank you " he replies taking hold of the pizza and balancing the garlic bread on top. He slips the man a tip before turning to me.

"Ready for lunch?" he asks with a laugh.

"Uh yeah, just let me clear the table" I say rushing over to my small dining table and moving my sketch pad and pencils. "Just pop it on here, would you like a plate?" I ask gesturing to my kitchen behind me.

"No I'm fine, it's just us" he smiles

"Ok, well would you like a drink?"

"Uh yeah actually I kind of broke the speed limit on my way over and I'm not quite as fit as I used to be, running up those stairs really got to me" he says as I make my way into the kitchen.

"How did you get in to building without having to get me to buzz you in?" I ask curiously.

"Well there was a guy smoking just outside the door & I guess he saw how much of a rush I was in so he opened the door for me" he says sounding unsure.

"Oh that's Jarrod, he lives a few doors up" I reply opening the fridge.

"I've got water, beer, wine or juice, what would you like?"

"Just a water thanks" he tells me as I hear him pull out a chair. I quickly pour two glasses of water and take them to the table. It's so surreal to see him sitting at my table.

"I can't believe your here.. and in 10 minutes at that!" I say taking my seat across from him.

"Yeah well I hoped that traffic was going to be on my side. I won't be surprised if I get a speeding ticket" he shrugs.

"Oh my god, well I'm glad you got here in one piece." I smile.

"I uh, didn't know what pizza you liked so I got 3 different ones" he says opening the boxes and offering me to pick a slice. I smirk and pick up a piece of pepperoni that's in front of Edward.

"I'm a sucker for pepperoni but I'm not fussy I'll eat any sort of pizza" I say taking a small bite of the slice and stretching the cheese. I start to laugh again my cheeks flush as I try to keep some dignity without looking like a complete pig.

"It's my favorite too" Edward says grabbing a slice for himself and taming the cheese easily. We keep taking bites while silently watching each other with small smiles. I can't believe I launched myself at him. I've never done anything like that. Well this whole day has been full of firsts. Am I crazy to feel so much for someone I only just met? He looks rather happy so I guess at least it hasn't bothered him. Hell I already know what his mother sounds like. He finishes his second slice and gulps down the water. Far out everything he does is so enticing. I watch a small droplet of water in the corner of his mouth and to avoid a repeat of before I try to distract myself with drinking my water. After finishing my glass I look back at Edward to see his eyes are darker and intense as they look at my eyes before darting to my mouth. He feels it too. I bite my lip unsure of what to do or say next and he lets out a deep guttural groan.

"What have you done to me?" Edwards whispers with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I just can't believe the reactions your already bringing out of me, not that it's bad but I can't even think straight. I'm making spontaneous decisions and laughing and smiling more today then I have in years. Your constantly surprising me with your actions and what you say, your like no other person I have ever met." He finishes smiling at me.

"If it's any consolation you're not the only one. I'm shocked at how quickly I have let my walls down. It usually takes a long time for someone to get to know me. But I find myself wanting you to know everything.." I respond shocked.

"Trust me when I say I want to know everything about you.." He says watching my blush.

"What?" He asks

"Could you be any more of a perfect male specimen? I mean what can't you do well?" I ask with a laugh

"You think I'm perfect?" He says disbelieving

"Yes. I have no idea how some lucky woman hasn't snatched you up" I reply.

"I guess that none of them caught my interest" he shrugs before muttering "until now..". Woah! Did I hear him correctly. My eyes can't help but stare into his emerald orbs. I bite my lip as the sexual tension radiates between us.

"Oh screw it!" He exclaims pushing out of his chair causing me to stand up in alarm. He side-steps the table and cradles my face as he captures me in another kiss, this time it's tender and warm as he caresses my lips with his own. I'm dizzy on his kiss and I finally gain use of my hands as they fist into his shirt using it as leverage to push myself higher into his embrace.

He breaks the kiss leaving our noses lightly brushing together as he blinks and finally speaks.

"I've been thinking about doing that since we were so rudely interrupted before.." He grins, his eyes crinkling at his temples and the glimmer in his eyes only portraying a small amount of mischief that lies beneath. I don't reply I simply kiss him again. I don't care about whether this is moving too fast, it feels so right to be in his arms, I feel like I'm finally home.

"Me too" he whispers kissing my lips with small chaste kisses. Shit! Did I say that out loud?! But he said he did too!

****Ducks behind a rock** What did you guys think of that! Thank you for everyone who reviews, I really am enjoying this new hobby of mine ;)**

**Please review and I will reward with another Chapter! :D**

**Lana**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**So I couldn't help adding another Chapter to this Story, but that's it for this week. I have to save some updates for following weeks ;) **

Chapter 5

That's it.. I've officially died and gone to heaven, at least I know my last moments on earth were spent in absolute bliss.

His five o'clock shadow has caused my lips to become super sensitive, I feel every movement and lingering breath as we make out on my couch. Edward tucks his head into the crook of my neck with a sigh.

"Bella.. Where have you been all my life?" He asks enclosing his left hand over my own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb over my palm,

"I don't know about all your life but the last year I have been here" I laugh running my fingers of my other hand through his hair as I hear his hum of appreciation.

"You've been just 10 minutes from me for a year. That would be my luck!" he laughs lifting his head to gaze into my eyes smiling his crooked smile before kissing my nose. I can't help but smile. I'm so comfortable laying here with him, his incredible scent surrounding me and calming me.

"So are you more ok with my age now?" I ask shyly before looking into his awaiting eyes.

"It hasn't even crossed my mind since you first told me. When I was a nervous wreck standing outside your door I was so worried that I was about to ruin everything because of how impatient I was to see you" he chuckles "But when you opened that door and you were standing before me. God Bella I thought you were beautiful before. You could have pushed me over with a feather. Never have I felt such energy running through me by simply talking to someone let alone when my eyes met yours. I'm still in denial that a beautiful, intelligent young woman like you would want anything to do with a guy like me." he finishes shaking his head and smiling.

I'm just about to respond when we are interrupted by the shrill of my phone.

"Really Bella?, Wham?" He jokes throwing back my mockery from earlier about his Pat Benetar reference.

"You'll understand... Bouncing off the walls doesn't even come close to describing her.." I warn.

I feel rather cheeky considering my predicament and answer my cell putting it on speaker phone. I grasp Edward's chin in my hand and my thumb smoothed over his lower lip as I speak.

"Bella Swan, Salacious sex goddess with an devilishly handsome man between her thighs" I finish watching Edward's eyes widen and his mouth drop open. I help close his mouth and wink at his look of utter shock.

"Wow Bella, that was a good one, I might have to use that one" Alice jokes. I can hear lots of voices in the background.

"I assume your calling because Rose didn't want to go shopping either and you've had to take a break from carrying all your bags.. So to avoid embarrassment you decided to ring me and make it look like you're a very important person who does in fact have friends.." I joke watching Edward quirk his brow.

"Fuck you Bella" Alice mutters "For your information Rose did come shopping unlike an ex best friend of mine.. She just happens to need the bathroom and I had to stay with the bags.." She grumbles. I laugh, well I wasn't far off. Edwards laughing quietly into my belly. The warmth of his breath spiking my desire for him. I can't help but grin like an idiot. A gloriously happy idiot.

"Well Bella, I thought I would give you a chance to redeem your best friend title by coming to dinner with us tonight.." She pauses for my answer.

"And pray tell who is 'us' Alice?" I snicker seeing through her invitation..

"Just Rose, Jaz and I..." She pauses.. "And maybe a friend of his" she mumbles the last part.

"Oh you mean the group dinner with friends.. that something inevitably happens to everyone I know and then I get stuck at the restaurant with a guy I don't know who thinks I agreed to go on a date with him." I laugh hearing Alice curse under her breath.

"That's only happened two times Bella, no need to get your knickers in a twist" she says laughing.

There's a pause and I hear Rose in the background.

"Is that Bella?.. Alice please tell me you didn't.." It trails off muffled by what I assume is Alice covering her cell so I don't hear. There is a scuffle and I hear Roses' warning tone.

"Alice I swear to god if you don't stop hassling her I will find every pair of Louis Vuitton's you own and I will burn them and invite Bella over so we can toast marshmallows off the flames" Rose taunts as I hear Alice shriek in despair.

"You wouldn't!?" She screeches.

"I would Pixie and you know it" Rose counters.

"Hi Bella" Rose greets her voice soft as if last few seconds didn't happen.

I giggle at Edward's confused but highly amused face as he smirks at me before leaning into the crook of my neck and placing delicate kisses along my neck and jaw.

"Hello Rose.. Thanks.. for the... save" I stutter out distracted by Edward's sultry kisses.

"Bella? What are you doing?" She asks curiously.

"Hmm..?" I moan then giggle as Edward licks and sucks just below my ear tickling me.

"You dirty bitch!" She exclaims. "Your not alone are you, you little minx!" She laughs no doubt looking at Alice's shocked expression.

"What?!" Alice screams accompanied by the sound of bags being dropped or tipped over.

"I've got to go Rose, you can tell Alice I wasn't lying earlier" I joke laughing with Edward as we lock our eyes together in another dreamy stare.

"Holy shit I'm coming over" I hear Alice's determination in her voice and I know that she will, she even has a key to my apartment. Edward sees my shocked look and grasps my hand holding my cell moving it slightly out of reach before whispering into my ear.

"We could always go over to mine" he suggests. I'm immediately all for it bringing the cell back in front of us.

"Actually yeah you guys should come over I want you to meet someone" I trail off laughing with Edward.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Alice exclaims no doubt already gathering her bags.

"Ok, could you guys bring some wine, I have something ready for dinner already" I say hearing Alice's squeal of excitement.

"Yes! I'll get it now! Oh my God Bella I can't wait to meet this mystery guy!" She says barely taking a moment to breathe.

"I'm excited to meet you girls too" Edward says his voice sultry before he hangs up my cell and we both fall into a fit of laughter.

"So.. Mine?" He grins as he watches me nod enthusiastically.

"We better hurry she will be here in under 5 minutes she is a ball of energy!" I say with scared eyes.

"Well then.." he says standing up before grabbing my hand to help me up "We better scram!" He says.

"Scram?" I laugh "Maybe you are an old man" I grin before wrapping my arms around his neck and sealing my lips to his to ease the salt in the wound.

"Hmm, you'll pay for that" he winks kissing me again.

I rush around my apartment shutting off my laptop and hiding it. I stuff a change of clothes in my handbag and grab my charger before rushing back to Edward, he's writing on a piece of paper and he folds the paper on top of the pizzas and has put candles on the table as if there is a romantic dinner about to commence.

"Wow pizza by candle light, you really know the way to a woman's heart" I say smiling and picking up the note.

_Alice & Rose, _

_We would love to join you for dinner but unfortunately we couldn't stay due to pressing matters. We hope you understand, please make yourself at home and enjoy your dinner together. I'm sure I will have a chance to meet you girls soon._

_Kind Regards_

_E_

Wow. That's great, I grin at him as I put the note back in its place before grabbing his hand and rushing out the door. Once we are out the front he leads me to where he parked his car. A pristine black SUV. He quickly unlocks the car and opens the door for me, helping my short ass into the car. He walks back to his side and hops in starting the car.

"Oh there look" I say grabbing his arm and pointing to Alice's car as she screams into a parking space a few cars up. Even though I know she can't see inside the car or what Edward or his car even looks like I can't help but crouch down in my seat.

"Haha wow, I don't think she even locked the car!" Edward says watching Alice sprint across the road and into the building.

"Annndd... Wait for it.." I pause "there's Rose" I laugh watching her slowly get out the passenger side of Alice's car. She gracefully puts her handbag on her shoulder and shuts the door before flipping her hair smiling and walking after Alice.

"Well any more kisses and we would have been busted, you weren't kidding when you said she was fast.

"Yep, but for what it's worth I would have run away with you anyway" I say grinning.

"Alright you ready?" he asks placing his sunglasses on. Far out I think Edward could have a mullet and he would still make it look hot.

"Bella?" he asks sliding his glasses down enough to peak over at me quirking his brow.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm ready" I say blushing and looking ahead as he peels out of the parking space. He changes gears and I nearly fall apart. Oh my God, I'm getting turned on from him switching gears. I'm pathetic! I can't help but glance over as his forearm tenses when he shifts the gear again. All I hear is his chuckle before he grasps my hand and places his on top of the gear shift placing his hand back on top before shifting the gear once more.

**Thanks for reading! Also a big thank you to everyone who reviews its awesome to hear your thoughts and keeps me motivated about the story. **

**Now I'm off to write another Chapter for my other fanfic 'With You I'm Home'. Hopefully will have another Update for this story in a few days! **

**Lana**


End file.
